


Not-So-Baby Slytherin

by enkaychi



Series: Baby Slytherin [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Jaejoong is a silly fifth year, M/M, Pure Unadultured Crack, and a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most frabjous of frabjous days. Yunho and Ara had broken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Baby Slytherin

Under different circumstances Jaejoong would have said that Severus Snape had been the most epically awesome Slytherin to exit Slytherin house since Merlin himself.

He was a world renowned Potions Master. Even in death, the International Potions Guild touted Severus Snape as one of the most brilliant minds in in the field in recent times (recent times being the last few centuries).

He had been one of the most trusted friends of Albus Dumbledore (who regardless of what anyone said had been a highly paranoid S.O.B).

He had hoodwinked the the darkest Dark Lord to walk the Earth in the last century, thus turning the entire course of the Second Blood War of the Twentieth Century (like a boss).

Severus Snape was a total bad ass.

He was also a total idiot. What kind of Slytherin let some other guy steal his girl. A bad one. 

Jaejoong, despite everyone’s testaments that he should have been in another house, was not a bad Slytherin. Not only was he going to become the most brilliant Potions mind to have been born in the last millenia and become the best duelist to walk out of Hogwarts since it’s founding, all while being the secret front man of an internationally acclaimed rock group, he was also going to get his guy.

Or maybe he was only going to get his guy. 

But that was more than enough for him. All thanks to Jaejoong’s brilliant Slytherin planning and the most helpful help Jaejoong could have asked for in the form of Seunggi Lee.

Jaejoong could sing in the halls. He could twirl and dance a cheerful jig. It was the most frabjous of frabjous days.

Yunho and Ara had broken up.

“I think Yunho likes girls, Jae.”

Jaejoong scowled at the seventh year sitting across the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, absentmindedly turning the pages of tome that was probably made out of the flesh of humans and written in blood. He was that evil.

Why the hell was Junsu Kim sitting at their table anyway? 

Because of stupid Yoochun.

Jaejoong’s stupid friend had made nice with Junho’s twin brother during the period of time Max had dated him in Jaejoong’s and Yoochun’s third year. (“Know thy enemy, Jaejoong.”). Junsu and Max had broken up after a few months but Jaejoong’s coffin had already been nailed shut. Yoochun actually liked Junsu once he had gotten to know him and now Jaejoong was forced to spend time with him. What was he even doing with that book anyway? Like anyone would be fooled into thinking he could actually read. Pretending he was any kind of observant. And where did he get off calling Jaejoong ‘Jae’, like they were some kind of friends.

_Yunho likes girls._

Like Jaejoong was any kind of regular person. He was not a Severus Snape. He would get Yunho Jung even if he had to put on a woman’s dress robe, wear a wig, and talk in a falsetto for a while to do it. Yunho would fall madly in love with him and he was just too nice to toss Jaejoong to the curb once he found out Jaejoong was a boy. Sure it would probably be rough for a while and Yunho might freak out a bit but they’d work it out.

Swallow that down Evil Kim.

“Jaejoong, are you insane? In what world do you imagine that working? I told you to stop eating those mushrooms Yoohwan gives you.”

Stupid Yoochun, thinking he could say whatever he wanted just because he was finally dating Max. Jaejoong didn’t even say that out loud. This was not how a Soulmate was supposed to act when they knew you well enough to read your mind. Jaejoong wanted a new one.


End file.
